1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system component and, more particularly, to a burst mode data transfer proxy for bridging a bus operable in burst mode and a single transfer mode bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to fork a system or local bus into parallel fast and slow buses. This has the advantage of preventing the actual speed of the fast bus being reduced by slow devices accessing it. Furthermore, the system and fast buses typically support burst mode data transfer. If these buses are to be used with relatively slow devices, they must both support single transfer mode transfers or the slow devices must be provided with their own means for building and disassembling bursts.